


Not going anywhere

by elletromil



Series: Win the Key to my Hart [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It's been a few days since Harry has had the time to return home and of course the moment he gets there, that's when a migraine hits.





	Not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts).



> For my beautiful Doll because she is amazing and makes me smile and deserve all the fluff :)

Since losing his eye, Harry’s depth perception is just shite. Thankfully, with his training and the help of Merlin’s glasses, it hasn’t stop him from continuing his work as a Kingsman.

Not that he is often in the field nowadays. After losing nearly everything, they needed a new Arthur and he was clearly the best of choices. Merlin already have more than enough to deal with, Percival would have set the new manor on fire after two hours of paperwork and both Lancelot and Galahad were a tad too young and inexperienced for the role. Though he would be lying if he said he wasn’t already mentoring Roxy to eventually take over. Hopefully in a couple of decades and hopefully not because he’s been poisoned or exploded.

But field or not, Arthur’s job is an exhausting one. Especially with their resources stretched out as they still are. They’re lucky that Champ lend them agent Ginger, Whiskey and Tequila for an undetermined duration, but it also means more work for Arthur who has to coordinate with Statesman.

Not to mention he cannot neglect their legitimate businesses, the tailor and distillery.

All this to say that when he finally has a minute to go home after spending 79 hours cooped in his office, with only the kitchen sending him meals to mark the passage of time, it’s no wonder he miscalculate the distance between him and the various objects in his path. And the walls. And the stairs.

He knows already he’ll be black and blue in the morning, or rather later today since it’s something like three o’clock. Not to mention the migraine he can feel coming on. Truly it’s a wonder it waited so long.

His only saving grace is that he somehow managed not to throw his back by sleeping on the couch in his office (or on top of his desk the couple of time he just crashed while filing paperwork), but if he falls asleep on the stairs, he knows he’ll be in a world of pain when he next wakes up.

It should be incentive enough to get him to the bedroom, but he’s just done. Let this be his final resting place, he’s done enough for the world.

The moment he gives up on everything is the moment he feels someone sits down beside him on the stairs and it startles him out of his dramatic despair.

“Shhh Harry, it’s me,” Eggsy whispers against his ear, his arms coming to wrap around his waist and Harry could weep of relief. Eggsy can take care of things now and he doesn’t even have to die. “Is it a migraine?”

He nods, because it’s much more than just a migraine, but explaining all that _this_ is is simply too tiresome right now. And to be honest, Harry is pretty sure words are beyond him right now. Another aftereffect of being shot in the head.

“Need help getting him to bed?”

If he had any doubts left about his exhaustion, the fact that he only now realises Jack is waiting at the top of the stairs would be enough to convince him.

“Nah, I got him. Can you get some water and his pills for the migraine instead?”

Jack doesn’t answer, but Harry knows without having to look that he’s going to the bathroom, doing exactly what Eggsy asked him.

It’s not dignified at all, but he whines a little when Eggsy helps him to his feet and only stops when he feels lips press into a small kiss high against his cheek. He frowns in confusion as to how it’s possible considering that Eggsy is shorter than him and the problem keeps him occupied until they reach the top of the stairs.

Oh. Right. The stairs. Eggsy must have been on the step right above him, bringing them to more or less the same height.

Now that the stairs are left behind, it doesn’t take long before reaching the bedroom where Jack is already waiting for them.

It’s a bit weird letting them undress them when nothing more than maybe some close cuddles will happen, but not a bad weird. It’s the kind of weird Harry has experienced more and more as their relationship develop and he comes to rely on them on things he never expected to rely on anyone before. It takes a bit of getting used to, but already, he wonders how he could have live without the help of trusted partners in his life before.

Jack gives him the medicine and water before they drag him to bed. He usually doesn’t like being naked to sleep, but his migraine is becoming worse and the mere thought of being trapped in the confine of clothes, even ones as comfortable as pajamas, is kind of revolting.

Anyway, with Jack and Eggsy on each side of him, holding hands above his chest, he’ll be plenty warm.

Exhausted or not, he didn’t think he would fall asleep easily, no matter how comfortable he is under the blankets. But when Jack uses his free hand to start softly massaging his forehead and Eggsy gently scratches at his scalp, he’s out before he can even thank them for everything.

He would feel bad, but he knows that he’ll have time for it tomorrow. It’s not like they are going anywhere after all.


End file.
